A unified approach to cancer control through prevention is proposed. The overall program would comprise the following related elements: 1) an analysis of the effectiveness of cancer detection utilizing a full screening procedure compared with detection through a much simpler prescreen reaching a larger population; 2) implementation of established smoking cessation techniques (cessation by 70% of initial group after five-week program) in demonstration hospital clinics, with additional follow-up for long-term maintenance; 3) application of motivational programs to areas of preventive screening and proper smoking and nutritional habits; and 4) economic studies of the cost effectiveness of prescreening, smoking cessation clinics, and preventive health insurance benefits. These programs would be carried out by the American Health Foundation's Health Maintenance Institute and its Behavioral Science Section and Health Economics Section, as well as the AHF Division of Epidemiology.